cant hide
by Blue stone 16
Summary: Barry's been through a lot of changes in his life and not all of them include meeting six of his best friends and becoming bashful but their are certain things about himself that he's kept desperately hidden from everyone that will soon come to light and poor bashfuls gonna have to find alot of courage to deal with it. modern Au
1. Chapter 1

Authors note; ok so this is my first story ever so please be kind, it's a 7d modern au that I've had in my mind for quite some time also just to make things clear the everyone is human and they all live together in a the refurnished underground section of jolly wood apartment building nicknamed the mine due its large size. Lord starchbottom is there landlord and queen delightful inherited the delightful building society from her farther and now owns their apartment along with many others, while the glooms are a rival company always trying to take down her business. There may be some stuff later on that could make people uncomfortable but I'll be sure to put a warning before each chapter

Barry or bashful as he was often called was extremely good at hiding and extremely shy, these were 2 facts that anyone who had spent 5 minutes with the man could state in absolute certainty. This was often the reason people and 6 of his closest and newest friends came up with for why he was barely if ever was without his iconic yellow and stripped green hoodie pulled over his face. At first it had been seen simply as a fashion statement then been realized as a kind of supportive comfort to the short man like sleepys old handmade toy and no one thought anything of it or said anything because they saw no reason to, a fact Barry was glad for.

However after 2 months of living together the others started to notice a few things, the apartment they lived in was certainly big enough for all of them but having 7 people in one place was bound to lead to some awkward moments. Nothing too bad just occasionally walking in on someone getting changed, clothing malfunctions which were more common that one would think but there were a lot of things for clothing to get caught or ripped on mainly docs latest invention, there have also been occasions were someone forgot or didn't bring a towel after a bath or shower and decide to simply walk back naked, mainly grumpy who stated they are all men after and didn't see the big deal, unless you were sneezy who now claims to be allergic to nakedness and wants regular therapy visits.

"So you've never seen him naked, he's a shy guy he practically blends in that he hides so well when he has his clothes on! Never mind when there off" grumpy exclaimed with a huff and eye roll. Next to him sat doc and the rest of his flatmates minus bashful who had gone to help Debbie delightful the owner of their apartment block and many others with some insane task that for once only needed one of them. "I'm just saying its concerning" doc stated his voice on the verge of shouting as his small red round glasses that would look ridiculous on anyone else but somehow managed to suit him and look ridiculous at the same time began to slip forward. With a harsh push he slipped the glasses back up his long nose, "I mean there's being shy and then there just plain hiding!" concern had begun to creep its way into his voice "he practically sprints back to the shower, always keeps his door locked even when he's not getting changed and remember that time we went swimming he refused to take his shirt off and wouldn't even get in the water and when I asked him about he looked terrified and backed away with some flimsy excuse!".

At this point everyone had begun listening to docs small outburst even sleepy woke from his daze to listen which was fairly rare for the insomniac hippie, doc was a natural worrier and often found himself trying to look after his friends so conversations like this had weren't a rarity but never had he stated such concerning points about one of their friends. Grumpy blinked, alright so what doc said was true but there couldn't be anything wrong with their shortest friend, could their? "Alright, what do u suggest we do then" he asked sounding slightly annoyed and outstretching his arms in a questioning gesture. The balding blonde man rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "well, um, we could…err…. I didn't think that far ahead, alright" grumpy face palmed "typical just typical" he silently moaned in his head.

"whelp anyone else got any bright ideas on how to address the situation" he looked round the small group waiting for anyone to speak, surprisingly sleepy spoke first with a yawn "we could always just, ya know, ask him" sneezy frowned in concern "I really don't think he'd tell us if anything was wrong and if their isn't we might just freak him out" with a shrug he fell right back to sleep using his long dread locks as a kind of strange pillow. Silence once again fell over the group till happy practically leapt up onto his chair brandishing his small ukulele like a rock stars favourite guitar "I know I could sing him a song about how great friends we are and he can tell us anything about his body no matter how weird or disgusting" he said in chipper tone accompanied by a grin that looked like it would hurt any normal face. "…he's not five harry" an enraged grumpy stated using happy real name as he often did when the cheerful man enraged him which was quite a lot standing up to fully glare at him with curled fist, happy just kept on smiling.

"Any ideas dopey?" asked doc turning to his young assistant with a terrible lisp that meant whenever he spoke a load whistling sound accompanied sometimes making him hard to understand him partly to diffuse the tension partly out of hope he would have any sort of idea. Dopey kept looking at the floor with his sweater covered hand cupping his chin clearly deep in thought, he then looked up to his boss/friend/roommate/farther figure and sadly shook his head while both his hands went out in a clear gesture that said "nothing".

Silence once again filled the large living room until the sound of a strange bell broke it, doc quickly reached into his pocket pulling out his own strange handmade phone. "Miss delightful?" he asked the question clear in his voice as everyone else watched in mild surprise, wasn't bashful helping her today, what possible reason could she have for ringing on the emergency line? "Oh 7d it's horrible" came her sing song voice laced with sadness addressing them all as a group using her nickname for them after she got tired one day of creating them all individually, already knowing that it would be on speaker phone for them all to hear. "You see I was-" "isn't bashful with you?" now normally doc would never cut off the lovely woman but concern had gotten the better of him and made him temporally forget his manners. "Why no he's not I assumed he'd be with you, why do you ask?" she questioned through the phone whatever problem she had now completely forgotten. "Hello anyone there? Helooooo?" her voice went completely unnoticed as the reaming 6d all exchanged worried glances.

Also the names are;

Queen delightful-Debbie delightful

Lord starchbottom-Stanford Bernard or Mr Bernard

Bashful-Barry

Sneezy-Simon

Doc-John

Dopey-Joey

Sleepy-Sally or Sal (I can just picture him being one of those people with a girl's name but being like 'yeah whatever' and not really caring)

And the grims just keep their names cause honestly hildy works fine and it seemed weird to just change grims

Hope ya like be sure to tell me what you think in the comments bye


	2. a doctors vist

Bashful sat on the examination table with his eyes down and a cotton ball pressed gently to the area on his arm where the doctor had taken his blood, no matter how many times he visited and was poked and prodded or even just followed the same routine again and again, he did not like doctors. He eyed the door longingly he was especially anxious today mostly because the fellers had caught him leaving this morning and in a moment of panic he had told them he was helping miss delightful a lie he knew could easily be found out.

He let out a quit sigh running a hand through his untamed locks while the continued to hold the soft cotton to the bleeding skin, "are you alright Barry?" he blinked and turned to look at the frowning doctor. He was a middle aged man with greying hair and the kind of harden nonsense eyes that only someone who had spent years in the medical profession and just wanted to get his patients out as quickly and quietly as possible while still doing his job, in other words he was perfect.

Barry forced a smile "I'm fine" he lied, the doctor sent him a look "alright then" before going back to whatever it was he was doing on his computer, the boy had always been anxious and sometimes certain things just seemed to set him off slightly. After a few minutes the doctor turned back around and as he had done many times before got up handed his patient a protectively wrapped plastic package with labels and his signature on the front. No words were exchanged as bashful silently took the package nodded his head in thanks and walked out, "defiantly one of my favourite patients" the aging man thought to himself as he went right back to his computer and waited for whatever the next probably more chatty patient had in store.

The group continued on in silence except for happy occasionally whistling a cheerful tune and grumpys groans of protest. "You installed tracking devices in all are phones?!" sneezy questioned staring at doc as him and the rest of his roommates all followed the blinking dot signalling bashful on the inventors phone. "well, yes but only for emergency, you never know what could what could happen to one of us especially with the glooms around" doc spoke his eyes never leaving the electronic map in front of him, sneezy stayed quite but continued to eye the older man suspiciously. Suddenly doc smiled wryly "besides, you're lucky I didn't plant them under your skin like I originally planned to, dopey managed to talk me out of that one. Dopey gave a salute from the back of the group in response while sneezy paled slightly and gulped while doc let out a little chuckle and rolled his eyes slightly.

"Better get home quick before the fellas realize I'm gone" bashful whispered to himself his hoodie pulled tightly over his face and his precious cargo safely tucked safely in the front pocket. Suddenly his brown eyes widen in shock and he froze completely, their standing at the reception desk of the surgery where his 6 best friends. Then adrenaline kicked in, he had to get out now! If he didn't there would be questions he wasn't ready to answer and reactions his anxious nature couldn't cope with. Then it hit, he had been coming to the doctor's office for years now and knew for a fact there was an emergency exit round the back of the building. Using years of hiding and not drawing attention to himself skills he silently turned around and steadily walked round the corner back into the corridor, then once he was out of view practically dashed to his escape, but not before feeling a pair of eyes on him at the last moment.

Sleepily blinked blearily lazily looking around the area they were in, docs weird tracking device had led them to a doctor's surgery of all places and the spectacled man may have been a bit eccentric but he was barely ever wrong when it came to his inventions so they had decided to stay and see if bashful was here. Once again he blinked but this time a lot more rapidly, was sure he had just seen a flash of bashfuls distinctive green colour round a corner but then again his tired mind did tend to play tricks on him, shrugging he turned his attention back to reception desk where grumpy was talking to the chubby receptionist.

"He's about yay tall, always wears a green stripped hoodie, has blonde hair and somehow always looks worried about s'thine." Grumpy exclaimed shooting the short receptionist a glare with his right hand still held up in a rough indication of bashfuls height. "Sir the problem is not his appearance it's the fact I cannot give away private information about anyone even if it's simply if they are here or not" the brunette shot back with a deceptively sweet smile exposing overly white slightly crooked teeth. Grumpy saw red "why you little bi-"before he could finish his sentence both doc and dopey had clapped their hands around the bearded man's face "thank you for your time miss but we'll be going now!" doc quickly exclaimed as they practically dragged grumpy out of the building and away from the angry staff and impressionable small children in the waiting room never once taking their hands of his mouth till he was out of earshot.

The rest of them followed behind but before he walked out the door sleepy spared once last glance at the corner unable to get that sudden burst of familiar colour out of his mind, once again he questioned what he saw, until sneezy poked his head into the door frame "sleepy come on we gotta go, happys trying to calm grumpy down with a song" as if on que the sound of happys ukulele and whoop de smoodily doo were heard accompanied by grumpys muffled shouting "and I really don't wanna have to stay here any longer than we have to, there's a lot of germs in these waiting areas 'achoo!'". As sneezy wiped his nose using his ever on hand hankie sleepy shook his head and spoke with a relaxed smile "alright sneeze man that's go" but even as he left he couldn't shake the feeling of unease.

Author; hope ya like and also just to clear things up their names they have in the show are all nicknames they gave each see ya


End file.
